It is oftentimes necessary, or at least desirable, to have a sturdy temporary structure that is dependable for its intended purpose. This is true, for example, where a structure such as a scaffold or the like is needed to support the weight of one or more workers, and is likewise necessary, where the work itself is to be supported as, for example, by one or more sawhorses. In addition, it is often necessary to provide a dependable temporary structure that is easily transportable and/or may be compactly stored when not in use.
Various sawhorse, trestle and/or scaffold structures have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized for diverse purposes including those indicated hereinabove. Among such structures are collapsible devices such as shown, for example, in U.S. Patent Nos.: 978,403; 1,450,869; 1,936,196; 2,427,540; 2,793,916; 2,816,805; 2,897,911; 3,175,642; 3,180,452; 3,547,227; 3,583,676; 3,666,047; and 3,763,958.
Prior art structures often have included struts connected between the legs at each end of the beam support (such as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,450,869; 1,936,196; 2,816,805; 3,583,676; and 3,763,958), and some prior art has shown struts extending between legs of opposite end supports (such as shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,427,540 and 2,793,916). In addition, struts at ground level have been shown to extend parallel to a body or beam (as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,540), and strut locking bars extending between struts attached to opposite legs of a trestle (as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,916) have been heretofore suggested. Also, the use of sockets in connection with tubular legs in a collapsible trestle (as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,911) has been heretofore suggested and clips attached to a beam have been heretofore suggested for releasably receiving the tubular rods of a collapsible sawhorse (as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,958).
Improvements in collapsible sawhorses are still thought to be needed, however, and this invention is directed to that end.